This invention relates to a connecting device for the so-called ocean-going pusher boat, in which a recessed portion is formed at the stern of a barge having no driving power source, into which the bow of a pusher boat having a driving power source is connected to join both pusher boat and barge into a single navigable body.
In this type of the ocean-going pusher boat, in which the pin-connection system is adopted, when the connecting pins are arranged horizontally and yet vertically with respect to the travelling direction of the barge, loads to be applied to these connecting pins due to sea waves, etc. during the navigation are, besides the moving force in the front and rear directions, moving force in the up-and-down direction, moving force in the lateral direction, and composite force in these various directions, hence the connection is vulnerable in its mechanical strength, and disadvantageously inferior in its anti-wave performance.